The Bathtub
by Freakgonewild
Summary: Have you ever woke up to find a Sam in you bathtub...Freddie has!


**Hey!**

**Heres a random idea I came up with**

**One-shot **

Freddie's POV

Have you every had a strange morning where one thing that happened doesn't make sense , I have.

I woke up one Saturday morning at 6.30 am. I listened to the alarm of my clock go off for a few more seconds and then it started to irritate me so I pressed SNOOZE. I turned over in my bed falling back asleep.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Fredward get up now its !" My Crazy mother shouted.

'_Woah! 7 .00 I didn't think I'd fall back asleep for that long!'_

I sighed and got up. I decided to have a shower. I walked into my bathroom and stared into the mirror. I looked really tired.

"What's Up Fredweird!" a voice said.

"What!" I turned round to see Sam sitting in my bathtub. How'd she get here ?

"How? What? Why?" I asked.

"Ugh you're babbling Freddork!"Sam smirked.

"Sam!" I yelled at her.

"Okay! Okay! Carls is in Yakima and Spencer's at Socko's so I thought I'd crash here!" she said simply.

"Sam, did you sleep there all night?" I asked, that must have been uncomfortable.

"No Dork! I slept on the couch! You're as crazy as Crazy in the kitchen!" she laughed.

"Oh then why'd you come into my bathroom?"

"Would you like Crazy to know I'm here?" she asked.

"No" I answered, If my mom knew she was here….Oh no.

"Well Fredweird why you up early it's a Saturday."

"Mom makes me"

"Your mom's Crazy!"

"So are you!"

"Least I'm not a dork!"

" At Least I'm not a blonde headed demon!"

"You're an idiot !"

"Least I know how to use grammar!"

"Which brings me back to you being a dork!"

"Least I don't eat everything!"

"Your head is shaped like a watermelon!"

"Your butt shaped like a ham!"

"You look at my butt?" she asked.

Oh no… What do I say…Say the first thing that comes to your head.

"Who wouldn't look at your butt!" Ah! No! bad idea.

"Okay… Thanks?"

"Your Welcome?

She suddenly had a mischievous look across her face . She bit her lip looking at the ground ,then all of a sudden she looked at me.

"Freddie? Come here for a second?" She called me Freddie! Wait what does she want from me?

"Okay…" I stepped towards her. I was a the edge of the bathtub and she was now standing , we were a few inches a part.

Suddenly Sam leans in and kisses me. I stared at her shocked but my eyes slowly started to close and I began to kiss back. This felt so right. Better than Carly. I put my arms around her waist and I lift her out of the bathtub and pull her closer to me. Sam has her fingers through my hair. We pull away to hear a gasp.

"Fredward Benson!" I turn to see my mother gaping at us.

"Freddie and Me are busy Crazy, Get out!" Sam yells, and for once I agree , Go away mom!

"What the Yuck?" My mom yells. She said that when she caught me and Carly making out.

"What are you going to do mom beat her with my underwear?" I say. Sam looks confused and my mom is glaring at Sam.

"Sam…Get Out of my house NOW!" My mom screamed. She was furious.

"Okay Crazy , I want to get fatcakes anyway" Sam untangles herself from my arms and walks to the door.

"Text me Later Freddork!" she shouts back.

"Freddie we have to get you mouth dis-infected—" My mom kept babbling on as we went to the kitchen. I thought about what happed. I kissed Sam. Sam!. And I liked it. Wow. Can't wait to see her again and kiss her.

My cell phone starts vibrating on the kitchen counter. My mom stops talking and glares at the phone. I pick it up and smile to see who the sender was.

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM:

SPENCER

Hey dude, Whats up!

Haven't seen you in forever!

Well yesterday bUt Whatever!

Me and Carly goin 2 Groovy Smoothie at like12.

U wanna come?

Kay Chat l8r!

I texted back .

To: Spencer

From: Freddie.

Sam gonna be there ?

It immediately rang after I sent it.

2 NEW MESSAGES FROM: SPENCER AND SAM.

I read Spencer's first.

Yeah why?

I texted back.

I'm in.

I then read Sam's text

Hey Fredlumps how was ur morning? ;)

Oh …Sam

**WHAT YOU THINK ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**GO SEDDIE **

**-thegoodlife1- **


End file.
